the fallen knight
by Royal2
Summary: What would of happen if fem yuma was an barian emperor the eightieth one and Marin had a daughter and it was yuma.


**Chapter one the new deck and the visitor**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh zexal** **if i did yuma would of been turned into a barin emperor this fanfic will be a fem yumaxalito story and a barin fem yuma.**

Yuma POV

I was sleeping and dreaming when i saw a big door and it said "The one that will open this will gain a very power but lose there most important item." I looked down at my key and thought 'My most important item?' Then I fell out my hammock then I went to the bath room and took a shower and brushed my long hair and then remembered my friend/dueling teacher Ryoga aka shark not to have long hair it will distract me but i can tell that we i very worried about other boys taking advantage of me. He is almost right all the time until it came to Bronk he was there just to be my friend after he protected me from two bullies.

Then my face fell when I remembered what happened to Shark and Bronk first shark was hit by a car and sent the the hospital for while and Bronk was in a fire accident and sent to the hospital with 45 degrees burns. The strange thing is that they were both in the finals of the same national finals going to face off of the same person IV but there was nothing to point out that he caused any of the accidents. After that happen I met sharks's sister Rio who I liked as a friend and she started to help me with dueling after what happened to shark. She is a strong duelist but not at Shark's level but I never tell her that because when she is angry she is hard to calm down.

When I came back up stairs I got dressed in my school uniform I picked up my deck when I noticed a strange necklace with red in the middle without even thinking a picked it up and put it one then picked up then I noticed It was different there were cards that read Fallen knight or fallen knights. Then i saw XYZ monsters i never had any before so i was kind of surprised and happy but then i looked at the clock and grabbed some toast and said bye to my big sis Kari and my grandma and went to school.

When I arrived there I noticed some eyes on me I looked down and rubbed back of my hand and then continued walking then i walking into Rio and my other friend Tori they were walking to class and I called out to them and they looked back and said hi back as we were talking then Rio noticed my new necklace I told them what happened and they looked like they didn't believe me. Then went our respected classes. I showed Tori my new deck and she was surprised by it. Then after school we found Rio and walked to our homes then Tori walked her way home today saying she hast to get fast today. So it was me and Rio so when we got to a ally way we use a lot we noticed to mean looking men they were as Rio told me they were Burn and Freeze and then i remembered that Shark told me about them he said they were the leaders of a group called the the hack they are the rivals of the pack leaded by Scorch and Chill. These guys tried to recruit Shark but he turned them down.

Burn then said" Well well well here she is Shark's Older Sister Rio and and his weakling friend Yuma well how is shark still in the hospital?" I looked down then Freeze said"We will get him to join one way or another with the two of you." Then they pulled out there duel discs and then Rio took out her's out then I took out mine. She looked at me and nodded.

We all stared and we all said "Duel."

 **Rio and Yuma 4000 life points**

 **Burn and freeze 4000 life points.**

I'm going first and I said "My turn I draw I summon Fallen knight gate keeper in attack mode (1800 atk points and 1000 defense points LV 4 warrior eff when the player controlling this card would take eff damage you can lower this cards atk points by that much and take none of that and when this card is used as an xyz summon that monster gains atk points equal as the much this card lost in till the end of the turn.) A knight when a medium length sword and a medium sized shield came a took a defensive position. A lot of people were supersized by it and then Freeze said "What is that card i never saw it before?" Rio was shocked too but then I said "I end my turn with two face downs." Burn said "My turn draw I summon out Lava saurus in attack mode (1800 atk points and 1200 defense points LV4 dinosaur eff once per turn you inflict to your opponent 500 points of damage you can't attack on the turn you use this eff). Then I use his eff to inflict you with 500 points of damage."

As the fire went to me Gate keeper jumped in the way and blocked the attack and his atk points decreased Everyone was shocked then I said "When he is on the field when i would take eff damage his atk points are lowered and I take none of it." Then he said "Fine then I end my turn with two face downs ." Then Rio said"My turn draw I summon Blizzard falcon in atk mode (1500 atk and def points LV4 winged beast If this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: You can inflict 1500 damage to your opponent. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. You can only use the effect of "Blizzard Falcon" once per turn.) Then I equip it with Black pendent this raises blizzard falcons atk points by 500 and then Blizzard falcon's eff activates and he can deal 1500 damage to you Freeze. Now i end mu turn with two face downs"

 **Rio and Yuma 4000 life points**

 **Burn and Freeze 2500 life points**

Freeze said " I will make you regret that my turn I draw. I summon out ice saurus in atk mode (1800 atk points and 1900 def points LV 4 dinosaur when summoned switch this card do defense potion and once per turn you can inflict damage to one player by one monster on their field with the highest atk points on there field but this card has to be in defense potion to use this eff and you can't attack this turn.) I use its eff to inflict you Yuma with 1300 more atk points." Then Gate keeper took the hit again and his attack points go to zero.

I said "My turn draw I summon out Fallen knight scouter in atk mode(1500 atk points and 1300 defense points level 3 warrior if the controller of this card has another "Fallen knight" monster one the field increase this monster atk and def points by 300 points and this level by one.) I use his eff when there is another Fallen knight monster on my side of the field his atk and def points are increased by 300 points and his level is up by one now I ovaly my two level four monsters to make the ovlay network and XYZ summon out fallen knight big sword man (2000 atk points and 1200 defense points rank 4 warrior xyz Once per turn during either players turn the controller of the card can detach one ovlay unit and discard one Fallen knight monster in hand and your opponent can't activate any spells or traps cards this turn.). Now I use the eff of Gate keeper now Big swordsman gains his all of his attack points he lost from his eff until the turn is over then I use big swordsman's eff by using one ovlay unit and discarding one Fallen knight monster Burn can't use any trap or spell cards. Now I use the eff of Fallen knight searcher ( 500 atk points and 0 def points LV 1 when this card is discarded by eff the controller can draw two cards.) that means I can draw two cards now bigsword man attack Lava saurus." Burn said "I use the eff on lava eater(300 atk and def points LV 1 dinosaur when one of your monsters are targeted for an attack you can discard this card from hand and that eff from hand by discarding it and the monster is not destroyed and he lose one level in till the end of the turn and your opponent take half of your monster's atk points.) my monster is not destroyed and he lose one level and you take half of his attack points as damage."

 **Rio and Yuma 3100 life points**

 **Burn and Freeze 500 life points**

Then I saw the door I saw from my dream and it said "Are you ready to gain my power or will you fall to another?" I jumped up to it and used my key and unlock it then many cards came out of it and then I'm back to see Rio shaking me. I shock my head and set one more card face down. Then I look and saw a Blue guy floating and he said "Hi my name is astral and what is yours." I was shocked and then I herd Burn yell out "MY TURN I DRAW. I activate the spell card lava spill this allows me to spacial summon out one LV 4 or below monster from hand so I bring out Lava Trex then I ovaly them both to bring out NUMBER 57 Tri-headed dust dragon in attack mode."  
We all were surprised by that move.

 **TBC**


End file.
